Rising Stars Can Fall Too
by RoxyBelle
Summary: Follow the twin sister of Logan Mitchell, Sarah. Her best friend is James Diamond. As Gustavo discovers the band and then her, what will happen? She might get a chance at true love if they overcome impending distances. Be nice, 1st fic! James/OC?
1. We'll Be a Dream

Today was a routine sunny day in Los Angeles. I was laying on a lounge chair, sunbathing with my best friend, James Diamond.

He's in a band, Big Time Rush with my brother and his other friends, Carlos and Kendall.

Logan Mitchell and I are fraternal twins, obviously because he's a guy and I'm a girl. We both have dark, alomost raven colored natural hair. My hair has chocolate lowlights in it though. His eyes are brown, like mine but his are a deep brown color and mine are a light honey brown. We're both 5'8" and are considered smart. I'm not quite as much of a smart-ass like he is though.

Logan and I rarely fight, which is weird for siblings. He's 13 minutes older than me, which he likes to rub in, but I don't mind. I love my big brother.

The guys and I have been best friends since co-ed pee-wee hockey when we were 4 years old.

Other than Logan, I am closest to James because we 'get' each other. We share a love of sunbathing and singing. He's the only one that I'll sing in front of, which I don't do very often. James is a sweetheart to me. We sound close, so why don't we date? Yeah right. 1, Logan would have a cow. And 2, we love each other, but not like that at the moment.

Carlos and I are also close. He knows how to make me laugh and he's so fun to be with. We do crazy stuff like shopping cart catapults, etc. together.

Kendall...him and I really aren't close. I mean, we haven't gotten along for the past couple weeks and I have to live with him, but he kind of hates me. We always bicker about everything and just clash. Good thing his mom and Katie love me, because I'd be back in Minnesota instead of at the Palm Woods.

Anywho, James and I were laying out. I was wearing a light blue bikini with my long straight hair in a high ponytail. James was wearing blue and green plaid trunks. James sat up and read something on his phone and looked at me.

"Sorry Sarah, Gustavo wants us in the studio in 30 minutes, so I have to get ready,"

I frowned and said, "That's fine, we didn't come to LA for nothing, did we?"

He smiled at me and started packing up his stuff. "I better get up to 2J too, I don't want to be out here alone,"

He nodded and we walked into the lobby and into the elevator.

Logan was sitting in the couch, reading a Physics book with Kendall next to him watching something random on TV. Carlos had just came down the swirly slide, ready to go.

"Hey Logie, hey Carlos!" I said completely ignoring Kendall and sitting down at a chair by the kitchen counter.

"Hey Sarah Bear!" Logan said looking up from his hook and smiling a crooked smile.

"Sarah!" Carlos exclaimed.

With that, he ran up to me and hugged me.

"Carlos! I was only gone for 3 hours!" I said while giggling.

"I know, but I missed you," he said frowning.

"I missed you too, Carlitos," I said kissing his cheek.

Kendall mocked me with kissing noises, so I got up and threw the nearest pillow at him. Man, I had good aim because it hit him straight in the face.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, clearly mad.

"For being you," I said with an eyeroll. Going to the couch and sitting on James' lap.

"Anyways," I said. "I might go to the studio today to talk to Gustavo about songwriting,"

I heard dramatic gasps.

"But, Sarah...you've never actually met Gustavo, don't you think that's a bad idea from what you've heard from us?" a worried Logan asked.

"Yeah, I mean he'll probably hate you," Kendall said. "I know I do," he smirked.

"I'm not scared of a big dude with bug-eyed glasses!" I turned to Kendall. "And everyone else but you likes me just fine!" I told him.

"No they don't,"

"Yeah," I glared at him, "They do, Kendall,"

"They fake it,"

"No they don't, you're such an asshole," I scoffed.

"Keep thinking that," he said, eyes glued to the TV.

I got up and walked into the room that I shared with Katie to change.

"And keep thinking that your caterpillar eyebrows are attractive, Knight!" I fired back while slamming my door.

I smiled to myself as I leaned up against my door to hear muffled "Oohs!" and cackling from the other guys.

I changed into a teal and navy blue striped crop top and jean shorts. That was an odd choice for me because I usually wore basketball shorts and a t-shirt. I liked it because it showed a little of my flat stomach without being skanky.

I walked out into the livingroom to see the boys still sitting in the same places. James had changed into a black v-neck and dark washed jeans.

I took back my seat on James' lap and layed my head on his shoulder.

He placed his hands to my waist and pulled me closer.

"You look gorgeous," he whispered in my ear. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

Kendall didn't dare look at me from what I said earlier. Carlos gave me a smile and Logan got up and grabbed the car keys.

"Are you still sure that you wanna go?" he asked.

"Yeah, just let me get my lyrics sheet," I ran back into the room and ripped the sheet for my song, 'We'll Be a Dream'. I folded it and stuck it in my back pocket. I'd ask Gustavo what he thought. The song was a duet, and James knew the song by heart.

I wrote songs for fun, and I wanted to know if I was any good at it. I could maybe sell my songs and get some cash if I got better.

After our short drive to Rocque Records, I was following the guys up to the studio.

We walked through a door when I heard a loud voice yell.

"DOGS! Today you'll be working with Mr. X on your dancing. Don't IRRITATE HIM!"

I jumped a little at his shouting and that's when he came into view. He was a stocky man, on the tall-side. He was wearing yellow-tinted glasses and a large hoodie.

He pointed at me. "Who is she?" he said in a quieter tone than before.

"She," Logan motioned to me. "Is my t-twin," he stuttered out. Gee, he must be scared of this dude.

"There's two of you?" he asked looking at us both. "More importantly, WHY is she HERE?"

I stepped up to him and boldly offered a hand, which he shook. "Mr. Rocque, I heard that you're an amazing, talented guy and I wondered if you could help me with my songwriting?"

"Suck up!" Kendall said under his breath. I stomped on his foot, which was conveniently behind me. His face scrunched up in pain and I turned my attention back to Gustavo.

"Pleeeeaaasse?" I begged the big-shot producer.

"Fine, but only because I like you already," he sighed. "You had a firm handshake and you like to hurt Kendall!" he looked surprised.

"Ehh, he deserves it," I shrugged. "Thanks Mr. Rocque!"

"DOGS!" he returned to his angry nature. "Go to the dance studio! I have to work with Miss Mitchell!"

With that, they all ran to the studio in fear and I laughed to myself.

I was sitting at the piano, smooting out my lyric sheet.

Gustavo clapped his hands together. "Okay, show me what you have so far," he said sitting next to me on the piano stool.

"You want me to sing it?" I said quietly.

"Uh, yeah, I can't just read the lyrics and tell you. I need to hear the music, you can play piano, right?"

"That makes sense! And yeah, I can play,"

I readied my fingers, "Okay, begin," he said.

I started playing a tune to go with the song and it all came together nicely.

'Do you remember the nights we

stayed up just laughing

Smiling for hours, at everything?

Remember the nights we

Drove around crazy, in love?'

I stopped playing and told him, "That was the first verse, I'm sorry that I'm not doing very good, I'm really not a singer," I rambled.

"No, no! That was actually above average! Continue with the chorus,"

'When the lights go out,

We'll be safe and sound

We'll take control of the world

Like it's all we have to hold onto

And we'll be a dream'

I finished the song and looked back at a shocked Gustavo.

"That song has a lot of potential. Did you say it was a duet?"

"Yeah, it was written as one,"

"I'm gonna have to think about it, but I may have to record that with you and one of the dogs," he nodded.

"That's amazing!" I said with a huge smile. "But who's going to sing the female part?

"I'm looking at her," he said.

I suddenly got speechless. Me? I've never sang in front of anyone but James, how would I record this single. I'd totally freak out.

"Look, your vocals are nearly perfect, and I never say that to anyone. Let alone an artist just starting out. I'd like to either sign you or have you as a songwriter here at Rocque Records, what do you say?"

I was shocked but managed to say something.

"That sounds err, great? I don't know, I'll have to think about it. I'll at least record 'We'll Be a Dream' with one of the guys. Does that sound fair?" I asked nervously.

He hesitated at first, but then he said, "Alright,"

He got up and began to walk to the door. Right before he reached it, he turned around and pointed at me, "Don't forget the offer,"

I nodded and when he exited, I squealed.

He actually would sign me for just hearing one song? What would the guys think?

Thoughts bubbled over in my head. I hadn't even accepted, but the deal stands firm. What would happen if I took it? What would happen if I didn't? I decided not to stress over it and think about it like he said to.

We were all back at 2J and we had just eaten lunch. We had dinosaur chicken and chocolate milk. It was a favorite of the guys, so I managed to eat it.

I changed into a red swimsuit because James wanted to go to the beach. Kendall and Carlos were tagging along because they had nothing better to do. I begged Logan to come and he gave in, so he would be driving us.

Kendall came out and sat across the couch from me.

I felt bad about what I said about Kendall's eyebrows earlier, so I decided to speak up.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier,"

"What do you mean?" he played dumb.

"Your eyebrows..." I trailed off.

"Oh yeah? Then prove it," he said with a smug look on his face.

"How can I prove it to you?" I said moving closer and turning towards him.

"Kiss me," he simply stated.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he said shrugging.

"So, you want me to kiss you?" he nodded. "Why the hell would you want me to kiss you if you hate me?" I whisper-shouted, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Look Sarah, I'm sick of playing games with you. You obviously like me, or you wouldn't make such an effort,"

"An effort doing what? It's not an effort to not get along with you, it just happens! You're dating Jo right now anyways!"

"That doesn't matter. I just don't like that you try to make me jealous by kissing around on James and Carlos,"

"That's just how I am, Kendall,"

I was furious now, he used James and Carlos as references to making him jealous...

"You've never kissed me..." he said plainly.

"You hate me, you said it yourself today!"

"It's not like that, Sarah," he said scooting closer. "Just kiss me on the cheek like you do every other guy," he said pointing to his cheek.

I sighed and gave in, leaning in towards his cheek.

Just as my lips were about to make contact with his cheek, he turned his head and made me kiss him on the lips.

His lips were soft, but the kiss was forced. I could feel the desperation, but I couldn't help but kiss back.

Then I realized what I was doing. I was having a make-out session with Kendall Knight.

I pulled away as fast as I could and slapped him across the face. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked cold-heartedly

"I was leaning in to kiss your cheek, not for you to swap spit with me!" I said getting up to get away from him.

"I can't help myself," he shrugged.

Before I could get past him, he grabbed my wrist and said, "Don't tell anyone about what happened, okay?"

I yanked my wrist back, clearly more pissed off than before. "Don't worry!" I yelled back.

I grabbed a towel out of the bathroom just as Carlos was walking in.

"You look pissed. What happened?" he asked with concern.

"I don't want to talk about it, I have a lot on my mind right now," I told him and he nodded.

I actually did have a lot on my mind, with the record deal and now Kendall acting all weird.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Logan asked.

Everyone was ready, so we left.

Logan and Carlos were in the front seats, because Carlos of course had to call shotgun.

That meant that I was smooshed in the middle of James and... Kendall.

I leaned closer to James and layed my head on his chest. I looked at him as if saying 'thank you', he gave me a smile and a soft laugh, knowing that I really didn't want to be beside (or anywhere near) Kendall.

I was now walking down the beach with James. Yes, we were holding hands.

Carlos and I had boogie-boarded for almost a whole hour, and Logan threw me into the cold ocean water, which turned into a splash fight. I hadn't really spent much time with James since we were at the studio.

"So, how did it go with Gustavo today? Did he give you any tips?"

"It went great, he helped me a lot," I said in a sad tone, knowing that I haven't told him about the offer Gustavo made to me.

"Are you sure everything went fine? Because you don't seem very happy? Did he say something to you? I swear tomorrow I'll-" I cut him off with a soft laugh.

"It actually went great," I said sincerely.

He smiled down at me and said, "He liked your song? Sarah! That's great!"

He picked me up and spun me around in a hug. After he put me down, we continued walking. I still had the uneasy feeling like I hadn't told the whole truth. I had to tell him now.

"So is he going to produce the song with someone famous or what?" he asked, in an overly excited voice.

"Oh, he's going to produce it alright..." I chuckled. "One of you guys will be singing it!"

"That's awesome!" he exclaimed. "But wait, it's a duet, right? Who is the other singer?" Shoot. Now I had to tell him.

I opened my mouth and nothing came out. He stopped and looked at me funny.

"Are you okay? Just tell me who," He said with a confused look.

"It's m-me," I said looking into gorgeous hazel eyes that filled with even more excitement.

"I knew that you could sing, but what made you decide to do it? You barely like to sing for me!"

"He just convenced me, I guess..." I trailed off. Feeling awkward, I said "We should be getting back to the Palm Woods, it's getting dark,"

He agreed and we intertwined our fingers and walked up the shore.

We got up to where the guys were and it looked like they were ready too.

Kendall saw mine and James' hands and gave me a 'wtf' look. Logan and Carlos didn't think anything of it. I shook it off and climbed back into the car. This time, I called shotgun to avoid the awkwardness.

I went straight to mine and Katie's room when we got back. She wasn't there because she was busy playing poker with the employees. It was only 7:00 anyway.

I changed into gray basketball shorts and a black v-neck for bed. I started to read the latest Pop Tiger. It was an obsession for me and James to read this magazine.

When I was about halfway through the magazine, there was a soft knock at the door.

"It's me," a voice I recognized as my own brother's said.

I told him to come in as I sat my Pop Tiger down. He opened the door and walked in. Logan sat right next to me on my bed.

There was an awkward silence as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Erm..." he started. "I've noticed today that you've been acting strange," he said pealing his eyes from his lap and on to my eyes. "Is there anything bothering you? Was there something Gustavo said to make you sad?"

I laughed, which made him sigh in relief. "Nothing's wrong... Everything's great actually," I told him. "I didn't want to tell you this, but he loved my song and he wants me to record it with a member of Big Time Rush!"

He engulfed me in a hug and said, "That's amazing! You said something about singing, but I didn't know you were that good! I mean Gustavo actually liked you!" I glared at him and he laughed nervously and said, "Not that he wouldn't, but he's Gustavo! You've heard our stories, I mean...err, bleep, blop, bloop!"

"I know what I mean," I said while patting his back. "Can you keep a secret? A big one?" I asked with pleading eyes.

He nodded, so I told him about the record deal. It felt good to tell someone about the possibility, even when I couldn't tell James yet.

He was really happy and told me I should do whatever I want to.

He said that if I was comfortable with it, I should do it and make the most of it.

We'll see...


	2. Coming Back For More

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the songs featured in my stories! I only own my OC, Sarah Mitchell. :)**

-James' POV-

Sarah and I had a great time on our walk. It felt good to hold her hand. I think I'm starting to have feelings towards her.

She told me all about the song that she'll be singing with one of us. I feel so proud of her that she feels good about recording the song.

After our talk, we drove back from the beach and she acted really awkward. It was probably because she hadn't told the others about the news yet.

Right now, I was playing Castle Smashers with Carlos. Kendall was with Jo, and it seemed like they were getting serious. I wish that he would be a tad nicer to Sarah, but I don't say anything because she likes to fend for herself.

Did I mention she looked super hot in a bikini?

As soon as our video game ended and Carlos won, Logan came out of Sarah's room. She followed him out in her basketball shorts and v-neck. She was so beautiful when she didn't care about how she looked.

That's what I admired most, because I lacked it. This is a girl that wears her hair in a ponytail 24/7 and has never worn a dress.

My thoughts were interupted when she sat next to me on the couch.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey pretty girl," I told her. Which got me a glare from Logan and a snicker from Carlos. I can't help but compliment her. Sure, I ask out lots of girls and flirt with them non-stop, but with her...I mean it.

We all started talking about how sore we were from the dancing with Mr. X. That's when Sarah hopped up and started to the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked, following her.

"Gee, I don't know...I'm hungry and in the kitchen, so what should I do?" she said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Carlos and Logan laughed and then Carlos suggested that she should make brownies.

"That's an awesome idea, Carlos! Sarah has always made the best brownies!" Logan said.

35 minutes later... We were all eating the most amazing desert ever. Carlos and Sarah were having a brownie eating contest and Logan kept telling them it wasn't a good idea because of the calories, carbs, and fat mixed with the short amount of time it was taking them to eat them.

Sarah won with 9 brownies while Carlos had 8, there were only 2 dozen which mean I ate 5 and Logan ate 2. Damn that girl could eat.

I wondered how she stayed so skinny when she ate like that. I've asked her before and she was all like, 'I'm sorry that I have such a high metabolism!' whatever that is...

It was about 11:00 when Kendall got back from his date with Jo. We were just finishing watching Paranormal Activity. It nearly scared the shit out of me. Carlos was hiding under a blanket and Logan went to bed because he said that the idea of the whole thing was stupid.

Sarah had to hold Carlos' hand at some parts because she was the only calm one. At some points, she'd find my hand and squeeze it. She doesn't get frightened too easily, but she hides it well when she is.

"I'm back from the best date, ever!" Kendall said while slamming the door behind him. He walked over to where we were sitting and collapsed on the couch.

"So you and Jo are getting pretty serious?" I said elbowing him.

"Yeah, I asked her to be my girlfriend... And she said yes!"

"So you really like this girl?" Logan asked.

"Only because she's hot and she really likes me!" I rolled my eyes at this.

"Jo is pretty hot," said Carlos, popping his head out from under the covers, startling Sarah.

"Wow," Sarah said while looking at Kendall. "Someone actually likes you?". She said with an amused smirk on her face.

"A lot of people do," he said turning to her. "People with good taste at least," he said with a sharp glare.

"Says you!" she said fighting right back.

"Woah guys, don't start again," Logan said trying to making peace.

"Stay out of it!" Sarah and Kendall yelled simultaneously.

"Don't yell at my brother!" Sarah shouted at him. I grabbed her arm and started to rub her back to calm her down.

"You yelled at him too!" Kendall said while raising his eyebrow.

"I'm allowed to! He's my brother!"

"You don't see me yelling at Katie, do you?"

"Katie's not your brother, dumbass!"

Kendall looked very angry, so he replied, "Whatever you say, smartass!"

"Look, you may not know this," she said really slowly. "but you've crossed the line when you've insulted a girl!" she told him in a firm voice.

"Sarah..." I whispered trying to calm her.

"I didn't insult a girl, I insulted you!"

I could see that she was fighting tears now, Kendall went way too far with that last comment.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. It broke my heart because no one and no thing has ever made her cry. She didn't even cry when she busted her knee up in hockey and had to get 35 or more stitches- without numbing cream.

"I'm going to bed, tell Katie to do our special knock on the door," she said with her voice shaking.

With that, she ran to her room and slammed her door shut, I could hear her lock it too.

Logan and Carlos ran after her and we're trying to get in her room to comfort her. So, I decided to give him a peace of my mind. I stood up and walked up to him as he stood up to get something.

"Dude! What the hell were you thinking?"

"She was running her mouth!"

"You shouldn't have said that last comment," I said getting right in his face.

"Take it easy, she's tough...she'll get over it,"

"Did you not see the tears in her eyes? You made a girl cry, and she never cries!"

"Dude, get over it. Sarah will be fine,"

"Dude," I said mocking him, "She probably won't get over it anytime soon! You really hurt her!"

"Why do you care?" he said shugging. "I know I don't," he said with a smirk.

With that, I punched him, straight in the jaw. I was furious.

He stumbled back and raised his hand to his jaw, clenching in pain. He gave me a look of disgust that I gladly returned.

"Don't even think of punching me back, because you know you deserved it," I said while pointing my finger at him and walking towards the hallway, to Sarah's room.

I knocked on Sarah's door and it came right open.

What I saw made me sick to my stomach.

She was sniffling and a few sparse tears were freefalling down her face. Her head was lying on Carlos' chest and he was playing with her hair. Logan was rubbing her back when he looked up at me with a face that said it all. Seeing his sister cry broke his spirit because he'd never seen her so hurt.

I just stood there. Then Carlos and Logan looked at each other, then looked at me. Logan leaned over and kissed Sarah on the cheek. He sat there for a few seconds and then exited her room. Carlos followed suit by kissing her on the forehead and asking her softly if she was okay. She mouthed back 'I will be' and then he pulled her in for a long hug and kissed her forehead once more.

He got up, patted my back and slowly shut the door behind him. It was just me and her now.

She was sitting there and looking at her lap. The tears had stopped and were now a stain on her beautiful face.

I sat next to her and sighed. I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned into my chest.

-Sarah's POV-

I don't get it. Kendall has hated me for a while now, but now it's out of control. I was mature enough to apologize to him, but he ended up assaulting my lips! And then when I smack him, he goes and asks Jo to be his girlfriend...

He is a monster in my eyes.

He even told me that I was a smartass and not considered a girl. I hate it when people say that because it happened a lot when I was younger. I was always (and still am) a tomboy. So, people just love to say that I'm not a girl.

Kendall made me cry. HE made ME cry. I never cry. I feel undignified that all of the guys saw me, Sarah Mitchell cry.

Carlos and Logan followed me when I ran to my room and I ended up letting them in. Carlos was great at comforting me, and Logan knew just what to say. Logan told me that Kendall wasn't worth my time or my tears. He said that he was crazy for not being my friend.

Then after they left, James came in. He put his arm around me and we sat there for several minutes. My crying ceased but I didn't look at his face. I stared down at my hands and that when I noticed his right hand. It was bruised a dark shade of purple and one of his knuckles was oozing blood.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, finally looking up at him.

"Am I okay? Sarah, Kendall just made you cry and you're asking me if I'm okay?" he asked and then chuckled.

"I'm fine, but your hand," I pointed to it. "What did you do?"

"I punched the son of a bitch," he said nonchalantly, staring into his lap.

I jumped off of my bed, which released me from James' hold. "You punched him? But why?" I asked making contact with his hazel eyes.

He stood up next to me and grabbed my hand with his good hand and simply said "He hurt you,".

"I know, but you didn't have to hurt him back," I said at barely a whisper while looking down at my feet. "Now you're hurt," my voice cracked.

He hugged me tight and kissed my hair.

We pulled apart and he said, "I'd do anything for you, and it doesn't hurt as much as seeing you in pain from Kendall,"

I then kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his wrist to take him to clean his wound up.

I washed his knuckle out really well and wrapped it up.

It was a good thing that Mama Knight was back in Minnesota visiting someone. There was way too much drama and I didn't want her to know about it.

I washed the tear stains off of my face and took James back to the livingroom, where I found Carlos.

"Did Katie come back?" I questioned the Latino.

"Katie came in and went straight to bed," I nodded.

"Where are the other two?" I asked.

"Logan went to bed and so did Kendall, he better sleep with one eye open because Logan's pissed!" Carlos told me with a grin.

"That's what big brothers do, I guess!" I said sighing and flopping onto the couch with Carlos, James followed and did the same.

"Kendall is sorry," Carlos told me with look of sorrow on his face.

"Yeah, me too,"

"Why?" James and Carlos both asked.

"Well, now everyone is pissed at him, and I bet he's scared shitless of sleeping in the same room as my brother. Plus, since James decided to punch him," I trailed off while looking at James. "His knuckle is all bloody and his hand is bruised up,"

"Don't worry about it," James told me.

"Yeah, Kendall had it coming," Carlos said while nodding.

"I think I'm going to bed, night guys"

I heard mumbled "g'nights" and walked down the hall to my room. Katie was sound asleep and right when my head hit the pillow, so was I.

I woke up to noise in the kitchen and someone fixing breakfast. I got out of bed and stretched even though it was only 8:00 in the morning.

I walked into the kitchen/livingroom and saw Kendall awake and making breakfast for himself. I hesitated, but I knew that I had to fix us.

"Morning," I said in a tired voice, somewhat startling him. He said nothing and didn't even look up at me.

I approached the dirty blonde haired boy and reached for his face. That's when I saw it. He had a big reddish purple bruise on his jaw.

I looked into green eyes with my brown ones full of sympathy. Even though he had hurt my feelings, he was hurt physically. It made me feel terrible.

"James d-did that to you?" I asked with my eyes bearing into his, my hand still on his cheek.

"Yeah, but it doesn't compare to what I said to you. I'm so sorry," he mumbled the last part.

"Don't be; we're both at fault," I said taking my hand away.

"I completely deserved it, and I'm sorry that I kissed you earlier," he said while looking down at his feet.

"Don't worry about it, just pretend like it never happened," I told him. "And I still feel bad for James hurting you,"

"Don't feel bad, I'm just fine!" he chuckled and shrugged it off.

I looked once more into his olive green eyes and pulled him into a hug. He returned it and then we laughed.

"We were so stupid to fight," he told me. "Do you want me to fix you pancakes? It'll be my apology present," he offered with pleading eyes.

I nodded and we ate a nice breakfast.

I found James in his room and woke him up after breakfast. Kendall went to meet up with Jo in the Palm Woods park.

"James! Wake up," I whispered in his ear and he moaned something.

I couldn't help but laugh, because he was so cute when he was sleepy. I put my legs and each side of his body and sat on his stomach area. Then I shook him, which was really was funny because he woke straight up.

"Good morning!" I said in a super cheery voice. He opened his eyes and looked a little annoyed...

"Mmmhmm," he hummed and then yawned.

"Guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"I made up with Kendall this morning!" I said in the same cheery tone as before.

"Why?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"Well," I started, "I figured it's better this way. I'm gonna be living here for a while and I don't want to cause anymore drama between anyone,"

"I guess you're right," he told me.

I smiled and started playing with his chocolate hair. Even though he had bed head, it still looked perfect.

Realizing that I was still straddling him, I said cleared my throat and said, "Maybe I should get off of you now..."

While I was getting up, he grabbed my hand. I gave him a confused look and he asked, "Can you make me chocolate chip pancakes?"

I grunted and said, "Fine, but I'll have to ask Carlos if he wants some too,"

I walked over to where Carlos was sleeping and yelled, "Hey Carlitos!"

He rolled over and fell off of his bed and onto the floor. James and I both laughed and I leaned over to help him up.

"Thanks a lot," he mumbled when I extended my hand and he took it.

When he got up, I asked, "Do you want chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast?"

He nodded vigorously and I laughed and walked out to make them.

I cleaned up the dishes from making the boys pancakes. Logan came out when I was making them and said that he was meeting Camille for breakfast. I liked Camille a lot and was glad that they were an item. She was about the only girl that I could stand that was the same age as me.

Katie came out of her room, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt.

"Good morning," she said.

"Morning Katie, did you want me to you anything for breakfast?"

"Nah, I'm headed to the park with Tyler," she told me.

She opened the door and was ready to go when I shouted, "Wait! Eat this granola bar on your way," tossing a granola bar that she caught. I'm so mom-like...

"K!" she yelled while running down the hall. That's an 11-year-old for you...

I went to my room and put on a new pair of basketball shorts, black ones this time. Then I put on a jade colored tank-top and slipped on my black Nike tennis shoes.

I undid my loose ponytail and brushed my hair out. Then I put on a black stretchy headband and pulled my hair back into it's usual high ponytail.

I never really worried about makeup, but today was a concealer day. Let's just say without it, I looked very tired. I didn't get much sleep from worrying about Kendall and James all night.

I walked out of my room to find James on our big orange couch and Carlos grabbing water out of the fridge. He looked nice. He was wearing a green polo and cargo shorts, unlike his usual hoodie and jeans combination.

I whistled and said, "You clean up nice, Carlitos! What's the occasion?"

He smiled, "I got a date with Stephanie! Can you believe it?"

Aww, he looked so excited and happy! "Of course I believe it! She told me she had a thing for you,"

"She talks about me?" he said with a happy and slightly confused voice.

"Yup," I simply told him, popping the 'p'.

He looked up at the time and said, "10:15! I better go, I'm meeting her in the lobby in 5 minutes!".

With that, he shuffled out the door of 2J without giving me the chance to say, 'have fun!' or 'good luck!'.

Why was everyone dating someone? I had never had a boyfriend, and now everyone else had someone to call their own. Kendall had Jo, Logan had Camille, and now Carlos had Stephanie.

I was interrupted out of my pity-party by my cell phone vibrating. I walked into my room for some privacy and answered.

"Hello?" I asked without looking at the caller-ID.

"Sarah! Mrs. Collins just came to the lobby and told everyone that prom is next Saturday!" it was Camille.

"That's so short notice! I can help you go dress shopping or something. Logan asked you, right?"

"Yes, he did! I was actually surprised. I'll help you do your hair!"

"No!" I said just a little too quickly. "I mean, I'm not going..."

"What! Why?" she said over dramatically.

"It's not like I'd actually get a...date anyway," I stated while biting my lip.

"What about you and James? He's single right now..." she trailed off.

"I doubt he'd ask me! Listen, I really just don't want to think about this, but we'll go shopping this week,"

"Sounds like a plan! I'll text you,"

"Bye Cami!"

"Bye Sarah!"

We hung up and I went back into the living room where James was.

"I'm going out for a jog, wanna come with?" I asked him.

"Sure, just let me get my sneaks on," he told me while going into his room to get his shoes.

He came jogging out of his room.

"Ready to go?" he asked me.

"Of course!" I replied.

James and I jogged for 3 miles and didn't say much. Silence was comfortable around me and him.

I wanted so bad for him to ask me to prom, but I knew he probably had his eyes set on someone else. Besides, every girl would go to prom with him whether he asked or not.

I never realized how much I liked him until Camille mentioned that I should go to prom with him. We would be good for each other, but it would never happen...

We got back to 2J and my phone rang as soon as I walked through the door.

"Hello?"

"Sarah Mitchell? This is Kelly Wainwright, Gustavo's assistant," a woman's voice said through the phone.

"Hi Kelly! What's up?"

"Gustavo wants you in the studio to record, today. He wants Big Time Rush there with you," she explained to me.

"Recording is today? Well in that case, we'll be right over,"

"See you soon, thanks,"

"Thank you! Bye!" I hung up and smiled.

I'd be recording my first song ever today!

"Sarah, why did Kelly call you?" Carlos asked from the couch.

"Because, Gustavo liked the song I did and wants us to all record it!"

"You can sing?" Kendall asked.

"Gustavo called me above average, so I guess yeah," I shrugged.

"That's amazing!" said Carlos while hugging me.

"Yeah, the best thing he's said about us is almost average!" Kendall informed me.

"Really? I think you're better than me though!" I said.

"Let's get to the studio so that we can listen to my baby sister sing!" said Logan while getting his keys off of the counter.

We all ran through the door and were on our way to the start of my singing career.


	3. Here We Go Again

**Thanks for reading my story, it means a lot more than you think! Also, thanks for all of ya'll who reviewed it. This chapter has a lot of drama, so be prepared! And sorry that I took so long to update, but I've been really busy with classes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything BTR, just my OC, Sarah and the plot.**

**This is where we left off, enjoy!**

We all ran through the door and were on our way to the start of my singing career.

...

About an hour later, we were all standing behind the glass wall of the recording studio, ready to record.

The guys went over the whole song, with Gustavo on piano. They loved the song too and couldn't wait to sing with me.

I was nervous about it, because like I said, I've only sang in front of James.

We all had the headphones on and were set to record.

Gustavo spoke to us through a little microphone.

"Dogs and Sarah, are you ready to record?"

There were various yeses and yeahs from everyone and the music for the song played through the phones.

Kendall started the song out:

'Do you remember the nights we'd

Stay up just laughing,

Smiling for hours, at anything'

Then James:

'Remember the nights we

Drove around crazy, in love'

Then Logan and Carlos harmonized:

'When the lights go out

We'll be safe and sound

We'll take control of the world

Like it's all we have to hold on to,

And we'll be a dream,'

After that was my turn, and I sort of tensed up. Then, I swallowed hard and realized that I needed to stop being a sissy.

I sang,

'Do you remember the nights

We made our way dreaming,

Hoping of being,

Someone big

We were so young then

We were too crazy, in love'

I felt more confident as the song progressed.

Logan and Carlos joined back in for the chorus with me this time.

'When the lights go out

We'll be safe and sound

We'll take control of the world

Like it's all we have to hold onto

And we'll be a dream'

Then Kendall, Carlos, and Logan did the chorus again, while James and I did some belting as (backup vocals)

'When the lights go out

(and when the lights go out)

We'll be safe and sound

(we'll be safe and sound)'

We all sang this:

'We'll take control of the world

Like it's all we have to hold onto

And we'll be...'

I finished by softly singing:

'A dream'

I had avoided looking at the guys while we were singing, but when I saw their faces, they looked so happy!

The all gave me a group hug while telling me how good I did and that they didn't knew that I had that powerful of a voice. They loved the song a lot and it did sound amazing.

We turned to Gustavo, who stayed silent for a few seconds, to keep us on edge.

"That was..." he trailed off. "Amazing! I think we have a hit song on our hands!"

We were all smiling so big and giving high fives.

"But," he said suddenly. Our faces dropped because we thought there was something wrong with the song.

He continued; "As you know, your prom is coming up and I want you," he pointed at me, "and the dogs to perform that song there,"

"That's incredible!" James said ecstatically.

"I'm not done," Gustavo said with a smirk. "The theme is Nothing Even Matters, so you'll be singing that song and 3 others; you can choose. And I want Sarah to write another song to sing solo,"

"I can do that!" I said starting to get excited about showcasing my songs. Then, I remembered that I'm not going to prom...

I ran out the recording booth and pressed the button so that the guys couldn't hear.

"Yeah, umm...I wasn't planning on going to prom. So, I'm not sure what you want me to do..."

"You are going," he ordered me, "and I'll even pay for you to get ANY dress to perform in,"

"Do I have to wear a dress?" I said in a bummed tone...I've never worn a dress before.

He hesitated, "Yes, you do..."

"Whatever it takes," I said giving in. "Where's the money for the dress?" I said holding my hand out.

He handed me a plastic card and sternly warned, "This is for JUST a dress, and maybe shoes or whatever you need to go with it. Make wise decisions!" he yelled the last part as I put the card in my pocket.

"Gotcha!" I said back.

He pressed the button so that the guys could hear and told us we could all leave.

...

We came back to 2J, all excited. We had chatted about the song release the entire time.

We were to perform it in just 5 days, because it was already Monday. I still had to go dress shopping with Camielle sometime this week.

James went to his room and Carlos ran down to meet up with Stephanie. They were getting closer and closer lately, he did ask her to prom at their date this morning.

I grabbed a water and sat down on our bright orange couch.

"So what did you talk to Gustavo about?" Logan asked as he plopped down on the couch next to me, it was somewhat startling.

"You know, stuff..." I told him while looking down at my hands.

"Come on, I saw him hand you something," he informed me.

"Fine," I started. "He gave me his credit card!" I said excitedly.

"Who gave you their credit card?" said Kendall, coming over and sitting down next to me.

"Gustavo," me and Logan said at the same time.

"Why the hell would Gustavo do that?" Kendall said in disbelief.

"Beats me," Logan shrugged.

"He gave it to me to ensure that I'd perform at prom. You see, I wasn't going to go. But, he's basically paying me to go out and get a dress and other crap,"

"Ahh," Kendall said. "But why didn't he let us use it to get tuxes and shit?"

"He has a soft spot for me," I shrugged.

"Are you thinking about taking a date?" my brother asked me nonchalantly.

I froze at his question. Was I? Only if James would ask me... but I couldn't tell him _that_.

"Umm," I said while thinking of what I could say. "No one has asked me, so no...probably not,"

"I still don't know why nobody would ask you," Kendall said while sipping his water. "I mean, you're really cool and fun to be with,"

"I agree with Kendall on this one," Logan nodded.

"Thanks guys, but the only reason I'm going is because of Gustavo. I kind of have to!"

"Gustavo _can_ be a little forceful...," Logan told me.

"Nooo!" Kendall said in the most sarcastic tone I have ever heard...

We all laughed and watched re-runs of Spongebob for a while.

...

After two episodes, James came out.

He was wearing a fresh shirt and had his hair fixed up nicer than before. If that was possible.

"Are you going to help me, Logan?" James asked.

"Yes, I already said that I would," Logan informed him in a smart tone.

"Help you with what?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I am going to ask a lucky girl to prom," he said with a smile.

"Who would that be?" I asked smiling back, secretly hoping that he was talking about me.

"Well, either the new girl in 2R or...," Logan started and was interrupted by laughter from James. I looked at him and his face went serious. _This could be it..._

"You're thinking like a peasant. You need to think," he stopped, grabbing a gold crown from out of nowhere and placing it on his head. "like a king,"

"You already have a crown?" Kendall asked in disbelief.

I rolled my eyes, "Just tell us who the hell you're gonna ask!" I said in a tell-us-already tone.

He pulled yet another random item from nowhere. A poster. "Aubrey Stewart!" he said with a huge smile. I didn't let it show that I was disappointed. I doubt that he could track her down _and_ she'd say yes.

"From that stupid vampire saga?" I asked.

Kendall laughed at my comment and James sent both of us a glare. "It's not stupid! And she's hot _and_ famous. She's the only way that I could get Prom King!"

Ugh! I hate it when he gets that way. He acts all arrogant and everything is about him and getting a rise on his social status.

"I got it! I'll pose as a manager and sound all professional. I can wear a suit, and carry a breifca-" Logan started.

This time I interrupted. "Yeah, and what if she says no,"

"How could she say no to this face?" he said wiggling his fingers in front of his face and flashing a world-famous James Diamond smile.

Kendall and I laughed and Kendall said, "Good luck man, you'll need it,"

"Thanks, but it's not like I _need_ it," he replied in a cocky tone. "Logan, go get ready!" James commanded as Logan ran into his room. He turned to me and said, "Sarah, you can draw a fake mustache/beard combo can't you?"

"Well," I looked up at pleading hazel eyes. "Yes, I do have a niche for drawing facial hair...," I got up to get a marker.

He stopped me and hugged me, "That's my girl,".

_I wish. _I pulled away from the hug and he knew something was up. "Is there something wrong?" he asked all confused.

I hesitated, "No, nothings wrong," I paused trying to think of a good lie, "I'm just nervous about performing! Yeah...," I mumbled the last part. It wasn't a complete lie; I mean it was the first time I was _ever_ performing.

"You'll be just fine, I know you will," he said with a small smile and full sincerity.

I gave him a sideways smile and proceeded with a marker to Logan's room. _This was gonna be fun..._

...

10 minutes later, Logan and I emerged from his room.

He was dressed in a pin-striped suit. I had drawn awesome facial hair on his fair skin. I had to corner him in his room and threaten that I'd tell Camille about when he was 14 and still collected action figures. Haha!

"I don't even recognize you as my bro anymore," I told him, taking him to a mirror.

He streaked when he saw his reflection. "This better come off, sis!" he sternly told me.

"Don't worry," I giggled and said, "You look very handsome...not," I mumbled the last part.

I think he still heard because he told me thanks with a voice dripping with sarcasm. "You're lucky I love you," he told me touching his black beard.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards Kendall who was still on the couch. "What do you think?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Huh?" Kendall looked up and his eyes widened. I held my breath and he said, "She's good!" to Logan.

Logan smiled and said, "Thanks, man,".

He grabbed his phone from in his pocket and said, "James said to meet him in the lobby! Wish me luck!" and with that he ran out the door.

I turned back to Kendall and we both bursted into laughter.

"He sure did look great!" I said between laughs.

"Yeah, you sure are good!"

After the laughter died down, I randomly asked Kendall, "Why aren't you with Jo right now?"

He sighed and said, "She has filming for 'New Town High' today. And everyday it seems, we barely get to see each other anymore,"

I sat down and patted his back, "You'll get to spend time with her at prom though,"

He looked up and laughed a little, "Yeah, if we don't get caught,"

"What do you mean?"

"Her dad is all mad because her curfew was at 10:00 and we were about 2 hours late. She's grounded, and he doesn't want her coming to prom,"

"Oh," I said feeling bad that I asked. "Well she's still coming, right?"

"Yeah, she's going to 'study', and Buddha Bob is gonna wear a wig and robe,"

"Nice plan...," I said while nodding. "So he's gonna be Buddha Jo!"

He laughed a little and we turned our attention back to the TV.

...

"Guess who got Aubrey Stewart as their prom date!" James said more like a statement than a question.

"She said yes?" Kendall and I asked at the same time, me almost choking on my own tongue.

"Of course, who would say no to James Diamond?"

Logan walked in the apartment with his suit all torn up. "Those bodyguards are a little rowdy," he said with a dazed expression.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sprinting over to him,

"I'm fine, just a couple scratches," he said shaking it off.

"You look awful hurt to me, are you sure?"

"He's fine, Sarah," James assured.

"Yeah, well this wouldn't have happened if you just_ had_ to get this Aubrey chick as your date," I said getting really pissed off.

"I don't see why you're mad," he said shrugging.

"Because of you being all greedy and wanting to get king, you got my brother hurt!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Well, she said yes...," he said in a low voice.

"You could've asked any other girl at the Palm Woods, and Logan wouldn't have gotten the shit beat out of him!"

He scoffed. "No other girl is good enough here! I wanted a date that could help me get king! You're just-just jealous!"

I gasped. It _was_ true. But, I wasn't about to admit it. "No, James I'm not _jealous!_" I said while practically spitting venom as I said his name. "Why the heck would I be jealous of Aubrey freaking Stewart?"

"Maybe because someone actually _asked_ her to prom," he said with a hard glare. My facial expression softened.

"What does that even mean?" I said regaining my composure and stepping closer to the pretty boy.

"Well, nobody asked you, _at all!_ So that's the reason why you're acting all concerned about your brother and trying to make me feel bad!"

This was unlike the James that I knew. He would never talk like this; it's like he's already king or something.

"Listen, James!" I said poking his chest. "It's not an act and I don't want your pity or whatever! I never even wanted a date! I'm really surprised at how you're acting right now," I said in a stern voice, bluffing about the 'not wanting a date' part. The date that I did want was indeed James Diamond.

He looked a little taken back. "Whatever!" he said removing my finger from his chest. "I don't need you to tell me the difference between right and wrong!"

"And you obviously _don't need_ a normal date to win prom king!" I said firing right back at his words.

"She's... normal," he said in a questioning voice.

"Uh huh, just have fun at prom," I said giving him a look that could kill.

"I will!" he yelled back. "Are you on your period? Because you're acting totally different," Man, he's gonna get it.

The others were just standing around, staring with mouths wide open. They knew better than to ask a girl that question. And no, I wasn't.

"No, I am not James," I said in a calmer voice.

"Well, just because your on your period doesn't mean you can get all pissed off at me," he said ignoring what I just said.

"Just because you have a dick doesn't mean that you can act like one!" I said going into the kitchen and smirking at my clever comeback.

"Yeah, well, well," he stumbled over his words, "I'm going to bed!" he yelled.

I listened to his door slam and slapped my forehead. I just had a fight with my best friend because I was jealous of the girl that he's taking to prom.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked me, coming from behind the counter.

"Yeah," I said. "I just don't even know why you'd help him, it's not a worthy cause,"

"If I knew that it would cause this," he said in a sad voice, "then I would've never helped him,"

"You're supposed to be the smart one," I shrugged and laughed lightly. "I shouldn't have let this happen," I told him, shaking my head.

I walked back to the couch with an apple in my hand. I sat next to Kendall once again and he raised his hand for a high five.

"What?" I asked.

"Your comeback was very clever," he commented.

I took it as a compliment and high-fived him back with a smile.

"Yeah, but now I have to fix this mess,"

Logan came and sat next to Kendall.

"How do you plan to do that?" Kendall asked me.

"I have no idea!" I said sighing.

"I know how you can solve it," Logan said with a sly look in his eyes.

"How?" I asked.

"You can write a song about it, and sing it for prom,"

"That," I started. "is not a bad idea,"

"It's like revenge, but it'll also help you express your feelings towards him,"

"I am pretty pissed at him...," I nodded. "I have a good idea for the song already! Thanks Logie!"

"And maybe we can help you with it!" Kendall said adding to our plan.

I smiled and started to get very excited about performing at prom...

...

Carlos walked in and saw us all huddled up, plotting out what we were doing.

"What are you guys...?"

"Come here!" I said interrupting whatever he was trying to say.

He did as I said and came to our group, kneeling down at our level.

"James and I got into a fight," I began. I told him the whole thing and how we were gonna write a song that spoke to him.

"I can totally help!" he said getting excited.

"Yes!" Kendall, Logan, and I all said and high-fived.

"You can help with the song, and distracting James if we need to, okay?" I told him.

"Gotcha, chief!" he said while putting his helmet on and tapping it twice.

"Okay, we'll start writing tomorrow," Kendall told everyone. "Get a goodnight's sleep!"

We all said our goodnights and went our separate ways to go on to bed.

On my way to bed, I stopped and stared at James' door. I felt a little guilty for calling him a dick, but I wouldn't let my emotions get the better of me. I had to stay strong and ignore my best friend. Sound easy? I haven't a clue yet...

All I knew was:

_This was going to be quite a prom to remember._

**I just love a good plan! I can't wait to post the next chapter, which will include the song that they 'wrote'. **

**The song featured was 'We'll Be a Dream' by We The Kings, featuring Demi Lovato. (I love her to pieces!)**

**Please rate and review! **

**Xoxo**


	4. Figure It Out

"Hey!" someone was whisper-shouting, "Hey sis, get up!" Logan...

"Go away!" I mumbled while hitting him with a pillow.

I looked up at my brother and giggled as he looked at me with a tough facial expression. "Okay, now I'm gonna have to bring in the big guns,"

"No Logie! I swear I'll kick you in the mouth!" He reached his arms out and I cringed. He tickled my sides and I laughed involuntarily. "Stop! I'm begging! I'll get up!" I said between laughs.

The tickling ceased as I pried his hands off of me.

"James just left for the pool with Carlos and it's already 10:00, we need to work on this song," he said.

"Fine, just let me set up my keyboard. Kendall is here, right?" I asked because I couldn't play guitar and piano at the same time.

"Yeah, why?"

"I need him to play guitar and help write some of this song,"

"Ahh," he said walking towards the door. "Now get dressed, we have a song to write!" he told me while slamming my door behind him.

Since I was going to be home for most of the day, I decided to wear dark gray cuffed-sweatpants and a purple v-neck. I pulled my hair into a side-ponytail and clipped my bangs up.

I walked into the living room area to find Kendall tuning his guitar and Logan with a writing pad out.

"Good morning!" I said while yawning. "Who's ready to write a song?"

"Woo!" both of them said with a little enthusiasm.

...

2 hours later, the lyrics were done, but we hadn't rehearsed it with the guitar and keyboard.

"Let's take this from the top," Kendall instructed.

It was just me and him now, because Logan had to go to the pool halfway through to help Carlos keep James occupied.

I cleared my throat nervously as Kendall began playing the opening chords.

I sang softly, but that's how he wanted me to sing the first verse, to add character or something...

"If all our life is but a dream, fantastic posing greed

Then we should feed our jewelry to the sea

For diamonds do appear to be

Just like broken glass to me"

That verse was about how James got all greedy and wanted to win king. But in the end, he's only going to hurt himself and his friends. Diamonds was supposed to be directly aimed at him, about how he deceived me with his change in attitude. It is his last name after all...

"Good! Now you gain strength as you continue and play something on your keyboard,"

I played a little tune; it was simple and pretty.

"How's this?" I asked for his opinion.

"Try it out and we'll see,"

"And then she said she can't believe

Genius only comes along in storms of fabled foreign tongues,

Tripping eyes and flooded lungs

Northern Downpour sends its love"

I looked up and smiled at him, he smiled back. The 'she' I was talking about was me, saying that I thought that guys like him came only in fairy-tales. I was wrong.

"Hey moon, please forget to fall down,

Hey moon don't you go down"

Kendall joined in with soft background vocals:

"Sugarcane in the easy morning

Weathervanes, my one and lonely"

"We should get guitar dude to play electric with us,"

"He would do it!" Kendall said.

"The ink is running toward the page

It's chasing off the days

Look back at both feet and that winding knee

I missed your skin when you were east

You clicked your heels and wished for me"

That part was about getting restless about not seeing each other, and both of us secretly wanting to return to how things were. I told Kendall that it sounded cool, not that I liked James. He believed me and that's that.

"Through playful lips made of yarn

That fragile Capricorn

Unraveled words like moths upon old scarves

I know the worlds a broken bone

But melt your headaches call it home"

This was about how James and I fought, and we need to solve our headaches sometime soon.

(_Sarah,_ **Kendall, **_**Both**_**)**

"_Hey moon, please forget to fall down_

_Hey moon, don't you go down_

_**Sugarcane in the easy morning**_

_**Weathervanes my one and lonely**_

Sugarcane in the easy morning

Weathervanes my one and lonely

**Sugarcane in the easy morning**

**Weathervanes my one and lonely**

**Sugarcane in the easy morning**_ (Hey moon, please forget to fall down)_

**Weathervanes my one and lonely** _(Hey moon, don't you go down)_

**Sugarcane in the easy morning **_(You are at the top of my lungs)_

**Weathervanes my one and lonely **_(Drawn to the ones who never yawn)_

**Sugarcane in the easy morning**_(Hey moon, please forget to fall down)_

**Weathervanes my one and lonely**_ (Hey moon, don't you go down)_

_Hey moon, please forget to fall down_

_Hey moon, don't you go down_

_You are at the top of my lungs_

_**Drawn to the ones who never yawn"**_

We finished and high-fived. This song was awesome! The ones who never yawn is about Aubrey, because I've seen all of the vampire movies and know that vamps never sleep. Clever, ey?

"You are singing with me at prom!" I said while pointing at him.

"Hey! This was supposed to be a _solo_! That means one person!"

"Gee Kendall, I never knew that!" I said with fully intended sarcasm. "I can call Gustavo and we can go to the studio,"

"Uh huh,"

"And he can listen, and love the song. Then he'll have to let you sing it with me!"

"I don't know if that'll work, but it's worth a shot,"

"I'm going to call him now!"

And with that I was mindlessly dialing my phone. I held it up to my ear.

"Rocque Records, Kelly speaking," Kelly's voice rang into my phone.

"Uh, yes Kelly? This is Sarah Mitchell, and is there any way that we can come in and show Gustavo the song?"

"Of course! You can come in right now, actually!"

"We'll be right over, Kendall is coming too,"

"Okay, I'll inform Gustavo,"

"Bye!"

"Buh-bye!"

...

Well, I'm back from the studio, and I have good and bad news.

Good news:

Gustavo loved our song, "Northern Downpour"! He said it was deep, and other things that I didn't really care about. I'm just excited that I get to perform at prom, and Kendall gets to be up there with me!

We really bonded over the song, and it sounds amazing.

Somewhat bad news:

I have to sing _another_ song! And write it! But, I'm just going to use one that I wrote a while ago.

I wrote it when I had a brief period of jealously when James dated a model, for a whole month! They just used each other for a fame boost, but it hurt whenever I saw them together. Since then, I've gradually come to terms with my feelings. I guess that I've liked him for longer than I thought.

Anyways, the song is "You Belong With Me" and it has a little country/pop vibe to it. I plan on stealing Kendall's guitar to perform it.

I chose the song because it's my favorite that I've ever written and it's super personal. I felt like I needed to get the message out that James belonged with me and not _Aubrey Stewart..._

The song sounds like it came out of a diary. Truth is, my songbook is like a diary to me.

...

"So he really said that to you?" Camille asked. I nodded, I was just now telling her about my situation. I never wanted to say anything before, because I never really wanted to talk about it. And it's not like I've had time with the whole 'avoiding James' thing.

It was now 2 days before prom. We were cutting it close on time, but we were shopping at the nearby mall for our gowns.

"I can't even believe that he would say that to _you_ of all people! He's your best friend!"

"I don't believe it either, but I think it's best for now that we keep ourselves separated," I said with a long sigh.

"You sound upset. You're trying to act like you're not, what else is bothering you?" she said with full concern on her face.

"I really don't know... I guess it's the fact that he's right about me not getting a date. It's really nothing, trust me," I assured.

"You never even wanted to go to prom until Gustavo told you that you _had_ to," she said while raising her eyebrow at me.

"I guess it's just that- that I'm jealous of Aubrey," I said stumbling to say it. "She took my best friend away, she's famous, she's gorgeous, she's everything James could want- and everything I'm not!" I rambled on until Camille stopped me.

"So are you! Sure you're not famous _yet_, but you are beautiful, Sarah. You need a confidence boost, to make James see what he's missing." she said dramatically and pulled me into yet another dress shop.

It was a tiny stop, but it had hundreds of beautiful dresses. They were every color of the rainbow and my jaw was literally on the ground.

We went through all the racks.

I saw so many dresses that I wanted, but knew that I couldn't pull off. Camille found a burgundy dress with roses on one shoulder. She looked very, very pretty and it complimented her body well, so she decided to buy it.

I was yet to find a dress that was perfect, but after 30 minutes of going through the same rack over and over again, I was grabbed by the wrist and shoved into the dressing room.

"Camille!" I yelled in frustration. I looked over to see her standing there with a purple dress in hand.

"You are trying this dress on," she instructed while throwing the dress at me.

I caught it and shut the dressing room curtain. I took my clothes off, and took the dress off of the hanger. I slipped the dress on easily.

After adjusting the dress, I took a look in the mirror. The dress itself was a deep purple color, with purple gems placed in all the right places. It had one shoulder, with a strap that was made of the same violet jewels. It had a slit at about my mid-thigh and was very flowy. It ended at my feet. (Link of picture on profile!)

"Are you going to come out?" Camille asked.

"I don't know, I don't exactly feel sure about this," I said with an uneasy feeling.

"Sarah, just come out!"

I reached for the curtain and shut my eyes. I decided to 'rip the bandage off' and yank the curtain open as fast as I could.

I flinched a little and then slowly opened my eyes to see Camille smiling.

"Is it that bad? I said turning back around to the mirror in my changing area.

She got up from her chair and walked towards me. "How could you say that you're not beautiful?" she said from behind me.

I laughed lightly and ran my hand through my ponytail, getting a glimpse at myself.

This dress did make me _feel_ pretty, and I sort of looked pretty. My sun-kissed skin looked nice against the dark color.

"You are getting that dress," she said in a matter-of-factly tone.

I nodded and turned around to hug her. She was the greatest friend that I could ask for. She made me feel better about myself, and she was all around beautiful inside and out.

I was glad that my brother was dating her, because she was an amazing person. She saw beauty in the simplest things and loved to help people almost as much as acting.

Sure, people at the Palm Woods thought that she was crazy. But, I thought that at first. I mean, the first time I ever saw her, she slapped Kendall and started screaming at him! I never would've thought she'd be this cool, or that she would turn out to be my best friend, and like the sister I never had.

...

We ended up buying our dresses and we were now on our way back to the apartment. We went out to eat and chatted for what seemed like hours.

"So, now are you excited about wearing a dress?" she asked from the driver's seat of her black convertible.

"I am, I really love that dress," I said with a smile.

We sat in comfortable silence for few seconds, and then she decided to speak up.

"You really like James, don't you?" she asked. I almost choked on my own spit.

She did know that I was sad/mad about fighting with him, and that I was jealous of Aubrey. But, I never just came out and said that I liked him.

"What makes you ask?"

"Sarah, I see how you look at him. I know that you miss him. You're jealous of Aubrey-"

"It was that obvious by the way that I looked at him?" She nodded. "I've always been _best_ friends with him. After seeing him date so many girls, I realized that I care _a lot_ about him,"

"There's nothing wrong with admitting your feelings for someone," she told me. "Just tell me that you like him and get it off of your system," she advised.

"Since when did you become my therapist?" I asked her, trying to avoid the topic.

"No changing the subject," she said sternly.

"Fine, I like James!" I exclaimed.

"Was that hard?" she asked with a smile.

"The only thing that's hard is knowing that he doesn't feel the same. I'm stuck between friends and something more... forever," I said slumping down in my seat.

"You don't know that he doesn't like you back,"

"Yes I do, plus I'm _still_ mad at him,"

"I know, but you just need to let things play out," she told me. We were now in the Palm Woods parking lot.

She pulled in her reserved parking space and we got out of her car. She popped her trunk and we got our dresses out.

They were in one of those opaque black zip-up bags, so that they wouldn't get damaged.

...

We both headed to 2J so that we could hang out for a while. I knocked on the door, because I forgot my key.

Luckily James didn't answer it.

"Hello girlies!" Mrs. Knight greeted with a rather large smile. She was finally back from her trip to Minnesota.

"Mama Knight! I missed you so, so much!" I said while hugged her tightly.

"I missed you too!" she said back. She whispered in my ear about knowing what happened between James and me. She said she never thought that we would fight in a million years, I agreed.

"Yeah, I'm still mad about it. We'll be okay in a few more days. I think..." I trailed off.

She rubbed my arm and said, "Honey, you and him are inseparable. I _know_ you'll be okay soon enough,"

"Thanks Mama Knight," I said, returning a small smile and walking into the living room with Camille trailing behind.

The guys were all sitting around the TV, watching who knows what.

Logan looked up and said, "Hey girls, would you like to watch a movie with us?"

Kendall, Carlos, and...James looked up when he acknowledged us. It hurt when my eyes met James', but I quickly looked back at Logan.

"Sure," Camille and I both said. "But we have to put our dresses up before we do that," I added.

"You're not going let us see?" Carlos asked.

"Not until prom night!" Camille told him.

We went into my room to find Katie sitting on her bed, playing video games on our little television.

"Hey Kay!" I said using my nickname for her.

"Hi Sarah, hi Camille," she said not taking her eyes off of the screen.

"Katie? Do you want to be the first to see our dresses?" I asked her.

She pushed the buttons on the controller and then the TV said "Game over" across the screen.

"Sure! I didn't know that you were actually going to wear a dress!" she said surprised.

"Yeah, Gustavo's making her," Camille responded.

"He gave you money, right?" Katie asked me.

"Yeah, I got his credit card," I said while unzipping the black bag that was holding my dress; Camille was doing the same.

"What do you think?" I said while holding the dress up to myself.

"I love it! You're going to look like a princess," Katie said with a big smile. "And Camille, I love yours too!" she said smiling even more.

"Thanks," we both said.

"I can't wait until _I_ can go to prom," Katie said with a small sigh.

"I'm going to feel so old when you're old enough to go to prom!" I told her while zipping my dress back in my bag and hanging both in my closet.

"Well, I'm gonna get back to my video games!" she told both of us.

"Don't stay up too late!" I warned her.

"Okay, _mom!"_ she said sarcastically.

...

We walked out of the room and into the hall.

"Are you sure that you want to hang out with..." Camille asked

"Trust me, I'm fine,"

"We could always go to my apartment,"

"Really, Camille, I'm fine! You worry too much," I whispered while walking into the living room, taking a seat between Carlos and Kendall. James was beside Carlos and Logan was on the other side of Kendall. Camille was on the end of the couch, next to my brother.

"What are we watching?" I asked while doing my best to focus on the TV and not the holes that James was burning through me with his eyes.

"Easy A," Kendall said.

"Emma Stone is attractive," Carlos sighed.

"Yeeaahh..." Kendall agreed.

I rolled my eyes and focused on the movie.

...

James' POV-

I was just sitting on our orange couch in 2J, when Camille and Sarah walked in.

Sarah looked pretty as usual, and I missed her.

I only asked Aubrey to prom because she was a surefire way to get prom king. My brain got in the way of my heart.

I obviously _wanted_ to ask Sarah to prom, but who knows if she'd say yes. Who would say no to James Diamond? I haven't a clue, but it's too late to find the answer from her.

Sure, Aubrey is hot and all, but Sarah is much better. I knew that, and I should've told her that instead of telling her that she wouldn't get asked to prom.

I am a jerk.

The guys knew that I felt bad, and I'm surprised that they didn't hate me; especially Logan. They acted like nothing happened, but I noticed that Kendall had been spending a lot more time with Sarah. It was probably because Jo was filming constantly.

When she said something about getting her dress, I felt very happy for her. She was confident enough to wear a dress, and to perform in front of the whole Palm Woods School.

That reminds me, I'm going to have to perform 'We'll Be A Dream' with her at prom...that's going to be _very _awkward.

...

When Sarah walked in and sat between 2 of the guys, I couldn't help but stare at her.

I wanted so badly for everything to be okay, but it wasn't.

I hope that she didn't notice my wandering eyes on her throughout the whole movie.

Whenever she laughed: I smiled. I missed making her laugh.

I hope she knows that I never meant to hurt her. I've wanted to apologize, but I knew that I couldn't back down from my date with Aubrey. Her bodyguards would go psycho.

Plus, the guys have been spending so much time with me, that I have barely seen the girl. She may or may not be avoiding me, but I haven't even had the chance to talk to her all week.

"Well, I'm going to spend the night at Camille's house!" she said while the credits were rolling.

"Okay, just let me say goodbye to Logan," she said back while pulling Logan up from the couch.

"I'm going to pack an overnight bag," Sarah said while jogging into her room. A few seconds passed and I decided that I was getting very sleepy.

"I'm going to bed," I said while heading into the hallway. "Night!" I yelled from behind me,

I walked into the hallway as Sarah was walking out of her room with her bag. My heart pounded. She looked up at me with a look that was a mixture of sadness and anger.

She peeled her eyes off me and walked past me. Our shoulders brushed for a quick second, and I turned around to watch her walk away.

I miss my best friend.

...

**Thanks for reading! **

**I miss James and Sarah's friendship already... :( but don't worry! **

**The songs mentioned were:**

**1) 'Northern Downpour' by Panic! At The Disco**

**2) 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift**

**3) 'We'll Be a Dream' by We The Kings**

**I just love PATD, and the song seemed fitting. It's probably my favorite song by them! So, you should check it out! ;)**

**There's a link of Sarah's prom dress on my profile. The next chapter will probably have part of prom in it, so stay tuned! **

**Please review! I'd really appreciate it! **


	5. You Belong With Me

**Sorry I've taken so long to update! Enough said…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush!**

…

I had been staying at Camille's place for two whole days, and today was our prom.

I barely slept any last night because I'm so worried that I'm going to mess up my performance, or that maybe everyone will think bad of me.

I over-think and over-examine everything. Logan does too, but I usually try not to. Now, it's involuntary.

My phone rang and it was Kelly.

"Good morning, Kelly," I said in a tired voice.

"Good morning, Sarah. Gustavo wants to at the ballroom in exactly one hour to rehearse," she informed me.

"Do you want the guys to come too?" I asked.

"Yes, please tell them,"

"Alright, I'll see you in an hour!"

"See you then!" she said back, and the line went dead.

I glanced at the time on my cell phone. It was twelve o'clock? I slept longer than I thought…

I was in Camille's living room, sleeping on her couch. I got up, stretched and went looking for the method-actress.

I walked down to her room and gave a knock.

"Come in," she said.

I opened the door to reveal an already-dressed Camille. She was clad in black denim shorts and a flawy floral spaghetti-strap top.

"You look cute, where are you going?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just felt like getting dressed. I might bump in to Logan somewhere," she shrugged.

I nodded. "I have to rehearse with the guys in an hour, you can come," I invited her.

"That sounds fun, plus I've never heard you sing before," she said while putting silver hoops in her ears.

"That's weird," I said. "Oh yeah, thanks for letting me sleep in, I needed it,"

"No prob, you've looked tired to me the past few days,"

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

She chuckled and said, "Well it worked! You look great now!"

"I know," I said while twirling my hair.

We both giggled and I decided to step out and call Logan.

It rang a few times before he said, "Hey sis,"

"Hi," I greeted. "Gustavo wants us to be at the ballroom at one o'clock," I told him.

He groaned, "Rehearsal?"

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p'.

"I'll meet you there,"

"Bye, love you,"

"Bye, love you too,"

I hung up and grabbed my purse, digging through it. I needed some concealer…

I found my concealer stick and went to the bathroom mirror to apply it.

I walked back into Camille's room, sure enough she was still there.

"Can I borrow an outfit?" I asked. Usually I wouldn't wear anything that she would because even though it's cute; it's not my style. I was desperate for a change of clothes because I hadn't been home in a few days.

"Sure, pick whatever," she said. She plopped down on her bed and starting reading through her script silently.

"What's the audition this time?" I asked.

"You know Magic Middle School?" I nodded. She had been on that show a while ago, but she got too old for her part. "Well they have a Vampire High now!" she sounded so excited.

"You're a shoe in, Cami! You've always been good at playing vampires," I told her.

"I know," she smiled and shrugged.

After a couple minutes of looking, I settled on a yellow tank top and some capris. It was a good thing that we were the same size!

I went to the bathroom and got dressed, coming out to find Camille in the kitchen.

"Pop Tarts for lunch?" I asked her. She was getting the boxes out of the cabinet and setting them on the counter.

"This or cheese?" she joked.

"Do you have cookies and cream?" I asked and she nodded.

…

After a very nutritious lunch (not), we decided to get down to the Palm Woods ballroom.

They had bare tables set up randomly across the floor. A few volunteers were hanging lights up and other decorations.

Gustavo came from out of nowhere with Kelly by his side.

"Good, you're here early," he told me.

"Do you want me to go ahead and sing?" I was about 15 minutes early.

"Yes! Go sing 'You Belong With Me'," he instructed.

I went up onto the stage that they built and found an acoustic guitar. There were 5 microphones set up, and I grabbed one.

I cleared my throat and started strumming the guitar.

_"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench thinkin' to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_

_You say you find I know you better than that_

_Hey, What'cha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see? _

_You belong with me_

_Standin' by, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me"_

Camille was dancing the entire time, and when I was finished, the few people in the room were clapping.

"Thank you, thank you," I said into the microphone, laughing.

"That was great, now sing 'Northern Downpour'" Gustavo instructed.

"I kinda need Kendall for that one," I said.

"You do? Well," he said looking around. "He's not here!" he yelled.

I took the hint and started playing my guitar…

_If all our life is but a dream_

_Fantastic posing greed_

_Then we should feed our jewelry to the sea_

_For diamonds do appear to be_

_Just like broken glass to me_

_And then she said she cant believe_

_Genius only comes along in storms of fabled foreign tongues_

_Tripping eyes and flooded lungs_

_Northern downpour sends its love_

_Hey moon, please forget to fall down_

_Hey moon, don't you go down_

_Sugarcane in the easy morning_

_Weathervanes my one and lonely_

_The ink is running toward the page_

_Its chasing off the days_

_Look back at both feet and that winding knee_

_I missed your skin when you were east_

_You clicked your heels and wished for me_

_Through playful lips made of yarn _

_That fragile Capricorn _

_Unravelled words like moths upon old scarves_

_I know the worlds a broken bone_

_But melt your headaches call it home_

_Hey moon, please forget to fall down_

_Hey moon, don't you go down_

_Sugarcane in the easy morning_

_Weathervanes my one and lonely_

I finished the song and leaned into the mic, "That sucked!" I told Gustavo.

"It was fine, we just don't need to waist time,"

I nodded. "He can perform with me tonight, right?" I asked.

"Whatever," he said throwing his arms in the air.

I put the guitar back where I found it and walked back over to Camille.

She squealed and hugged me. "You are amazing!"

"Thanks, that means a lot to me," I told her.

"I never knew that you could sing like that, and you wrote the songs yourself?"

"Yup," I told her. "Kendall helped me right a majority of the second one.

"It's amazing," she told me.

…

The guys showed up and went through their songs. They decided on "Nothing Even Matters", "Stuck", and "Boyfriend". Stuck had to be my favorite, just because I could relate. It had a lot of James singing, which kind of annoyed me, but I couldn't help but dance along.

"Sarah! Get back on stage!" Gustavo yelled from across the room.

I bolted onto the stage and took my mic stand to the middle of the boys'. I thankfully stood between my brother and Kendall, not James.

We flew through 'We'll Be A Dream' and were sent off to get ready for prom.

…

Camille assisted me in getting ready after we went to 2J and got our dresses and shoes. She did my hair in curls that ended just below my chest. I barely ever see myself with my hair down, and I have to say that she did an excellent job.

She put her already curly hair to the side and secured it with bobby pins. It looked fabulous.

She did gray smoky eyes on me, and brown on her. We both wore a light bronzer and mascara. We also put on a little pink lip gloss.

"We look good," she said, looking into the mirror.

"I'd date us," I agreed.

"I'd marry us," she replied. "Now for the dresses!"

We got our dresses out of the bags and changed.

"Sarah! You're so grown up!" she exclaimed, seeing me in my dress with makeup.

I laughed and glanced at the wall clock; 4:50.

"Camille! You're getting your picture taken in 10 minutes!" I exclaimed. "We gotta go!"

We shuffled to find our shoes. Mine we charcoal, glittery, and about 4 inches high. Her's were black and about 5 inches high.

I surprisingly was good at walking in heels…

…

We went over to 2J and Carlos answered the door.

"Woah, I think Stephanie might have some competition!" he said while hugging me.

"Shut up Carlos," I said playfully. "Where's Logie?" I asked.

"In the bathroom, spiking his hair up," he pointed over.

I walked into the familiar bathroom with my brother inside.

"Hey!" I said coyly.

He turned his head from the mirror and his jaw dropped.

"Is that my sister?" he said taking my hand and twirling me around.

"Yes, it is," I sighed.

He smiled the famous Mitchell crooked smile and told me that I looked "ravishing".

I laughed at him and said, "You look quite ravishing as well,"

"Logan, how do you tie this?" Kendall said, coming into the bathroom. "Woah, you look different!" he said, stopping in his tracks.

"Thanks? I think," I replied. "Let me tie that for you," I said, grabbing ahold of the gold tie.

"Are you excited for tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, if performing is half as good as rehearsal, I'm psyched," I told him, finishing up his tie and patting his chest. "There you go,"

"Thanks,"

"Where's Mama Knight?" I asked.

"She had to go and get the camera out of her bedroom,"

I nodded and went out into the bathroom. Camille was conversing with Carlos about who knows what. Then Logan came out and Camille was all over him. I giggled at how cute they were.

Mrs. Knight came out and said, "Look at you!".

She hugged me tight and said, "You look beautiful,"

"Thank you Mama Knight," I replied.

"Who's ready for some pictures?" she asked everyone.

"I'm taking the pictures!" I said motioning to myself.

"No honey, when you look that good; you have to be _in the pictures_," she winked.

My shoulders dropped and I walked back over to the rest of my friends.

I looked at Kendall got confused for a second, "Where's Jo?" I asked.

"I'm meeting her there," he simply stated.

Stephanie walked through the door of 2J and said, "I'm here!"

Camille and I rushed to hug the girl clad in a simple black floor length dress with black heels.

"You look classy!" I told her.

"Yeah, that dress is super cute!" Camille agreed.

"You look beautiful," said Carlos, coming up and kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, you look great too," she smiled.

...

After about a thousand photos later...

Everyone took their dates to a fancy restaurant and it was just me and Kendall chilling on the couch. Mrs. Knight was fixing us chicken alfredo for our prom meal.

Katie walked out of her room and looked at me. "Dang! You both clean up nice,"

I laughed and played with the charm bracelet on my wrist. "Thanks,"

"Okay kids, dinner's ready!" Mama Knight called from the kitchen. It smelled delicious and was one of my favorites.

I ate a nice dinner with the Knight family, and it was weird with the other guys not here.

"I'm stuffed," I said getting up and pushing my chair in. I grabbed my plate and took it to the sink to rinse it off.

Kendall followed suit and rinsed his dish off as well. "We should get going, it's starting in 15 minutes," he told me. Prom was at 6:30, a little early if you ask me.

...

We got to the ballroom after getting Jo from her balcony and replacing her with Buddha Bob.

It was lit up beautifully with strands of lights everywhere. It was like any prom, but it felt like a special night to me. There was music playing in the background and couples dancing together everywhere.

I left Kendall and Jo alone and went up to Guitar Dude. He was always good for a laugh...

"What's up?" I asked him. He even had his guitar at prom...

"Not much, wait- is that little Mitchell?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me!" I said rubbing my neck.

"That's cool that you decided to wear a dress and all that," he motioned.

I laughed. "Yeah, it's nice for change," I smiled. "Is that your date?" I motioned to his guitar.

"Yeah man, she's a hot one, isn't she?" he said. _Was he serious? _

"Yeah..." I said getting weirded out. "I'm gonna go walk around," I said over the loud music.

I walked around and saw couple after couple having a great time. I was the only single person there, and it genuinely sucked.

All of a sudden, I was brought out of my pity party by everyone turning around. I got super confused, so I turned around and saw what everyone was gaping about.

I saw 3 huge men in black suits, and Aubrey Stewart right in the middle of them. _Where's James?_ I thought, but then I saw him jumping behind the bodyguards.

He was wearing a white suit with black trim and a black tie. He looked amazing, and was instantly jealous of Aubrey. She was clad in a short, pink sequin dress that had one strap.

Before I started to get upset, I turned away from them and went over to Gustavo.

"When do the guys go on?" I asked.

"Any minute now, go find them!" he ordered.

I figured that I didn't have anything better to do, so I went searching for the guys.

It was easy because Logan and Carlos were standing with their dates together. I told them that they were on, and then looked around for Kendall. Jo had her head down, probably scared that her dad was going to find her- but he wasn't even here! Kendall was leaning back in his chair, rolling his eyes at Jo. Aww...

"Kendall- stage!" I told him.

James... he shouldn't be hard to find. I spun in a circle and saw the men, James, and Aubrey at a table together. James wasn't even sitting next to her, and he looked like he was going to kill someone...

I felt bad for him, but it was his own fault.

I sighed and walked up to the table and the bodyguards eyed me suspiciously.

"Umm, James is needed on the stage," I told them, avoiding James' eyes. I felt them burning holes through me, and the guards let him go.

"Hey," he started to talk to me.

I pretended like I didn't hear him. "Get on the stage!" I called over my shoulder, walking away.

The guys were walking onto the stage when I looked up, and sure enough, James was the last one on.

"How are you guys doing tonight?" Carlos said into the mic.

There were choruses of "Woo"s and clapping.

"We're gonna slow things down a little bit, so grab that special someone and dance!" Logan said into the mic.

I felt bad that the guys wouldn't get to dance with _their_ dates until they were off stage.

I was watching the boys when they began to play "Stuck".

_"There were so many things that I never ever got to say_

_Cause I'm always tongue tied with my words gettin' in the way"_

That was James' part and I swear we made eye contact for the first time in a week. I quickly turned my head to see Stephanie and Camille sitting next to Jo at her table.

I approached them and took a seat next to Jo, who jumped when I sat down.

"Relax, you're dad isn't here!" I told her.

"I know, but I'm so scared that things won't work," she said.

"Things will work out just fine," Stephanie told her.

Camille got up from her chair and grabbed my arm, "Excuse us," she said.

We walked over to a deserted corner of the ballroom.

"Why did you drag me over here?"

"I saw you go up to Aubrey's table, what happened?"

"It was nothing, I just told James to get on stage," I said motioning to the stage where the guys were performing.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes!" I said. "I may feel awkward, seeing as I have no date, but I'm perfectly fine,"

The guys started singing "Nothing Even Matters" and I glanced up at the stage. I couldn't help but watch James' smooth dance moves and listen to his silky-smooth voice.

"Sarah!" Camille said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said in a disoriented voice.

"I think you miss James more than you thought...," she told me.

"Do not!" I said, walking away to the punch bowl. I grabbed a cup and poured myself some punch, watching James once more.

When they were about halfway through boyfriend, James spotted me in the crowd and smiled.

I crumpled my cup up and threw it in the trash...

Then I realized that I'd be performing next, and I got nervous butterflies in my stomach. I took deep breaths and walked up to where Kelly and Gustavo were standing.

"Are you ready?" Kelly said with a huge smile.

"Ready as I'm ever gonna be," I said, getting antsy. The guys finished the song and got applause, walking off the stage. I stopped Kendall and said, "You're coming with me," taking him on stage for Northern Downpour.

I walked up to the stage and grabbed the mic stand, taking it over to the white grand piano centered on stage. I sat and bent the mic over so that it could pick up my voice. I looked over at Kendall who gave me a thumbs up with his guitar strapped on.

"How great is Big Time Rush?" I said into the mic, getting shouts and clapping from my peers. "I'm going to sing two songs for you tonight, so grab your date and feel free to dance!"

Kendall started playing the chords on his guitar, and I closed my eyes and sang into the mic.

_"If all our life is but a dream_

_Fantastic posing greed_

_Then we should feed our jewelry to the sea_

_For diamonds do appear to be_

_Just like broken glass to me"_

When I sang the line about diamonds, I looked into the crowd, and James was sitting at the table, while his date was dancing in the middle of her bodyguards. He looked bored as hell, but looked up at me with sad eyes.

I actually looked into his eyes this time and felt the sadness radiating towards me, but continued on with the song. I played piano in the chorus, and Kendall sang along, making me feel at ease.

Soon enough, the song ended and I said into the mic, "Everyone give it up for Kendall Knight on guitar!"

I thanked him and took the guitar from him, putting it around me for my next song.

"I wrote this song a couple months back, it's about someone that I truly care about," I said, eyes darting towards James who sat up from his slumped position in his chair. "You know who you are," I said, looking down at me feet and starting to strum the guitar.

I sang "You Belong With Me" flawlessly if I do say so myself. Everyone was singing along by the second chorus. I saw Kendall and Jo dancing, finally getting their moment. Carlos and Stephanie were also dancing, and Logan was slow dancing with Camille, twirling her around.

I envied each of them for having a date, and someone that cares so much about them. But, I was also happy that they were happy.

_"You belong with me,"_

I sang the last line of the song and smiled, playing the last chord. Everyone cheered for me and I walked off stage, only to be attacked in hugs from Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Camille, Stephanie, and Jo.

"You are amazing!" Jo told me.

"I can't wait to hear more songs from you!" Stephanie said.

Then, I was tapped from behind. I turned around to see James with a smile smile. I gulped.

"You did great tonight," he said. "And wow- you look stunning," he stumbled over words.

"Thanks, but shouldn't you be with your date?" I asked.

"Aubrey wasn't worth the trouble," he shrugged. "I'm sorry," he sincerely told me. I thought about what I should say for a minute before I responded. I truly missed my best friend, and I didn't like being apart.

"Apology accepted, and I'm sorry too for ignoring you earlier,"

"So we're good?" he said raising his eyebrow.

I smiled at him and said, "Yeah, we're good,"

We hugged tight and then a slow song came on.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked.

"Yes you may," I nodded, reaching my hands up to his neck.

He rested his hands on my hips and it felt so right. I put head onto his shoulder and we swayed back and forth.

"Sarah?" he asked.

"What, James?"

"I never realized how much I needed you until everything went downhill," he said. I looked up at his hazel eyes and they were sparkling.

"I never realized how much it sucked to be away from someone that you sincerely care about,"

With that, we both close our eyes and our lips crashed together.

I felt definite sparks. No, fireworks.

It was like his lips were made for mine, and they moved in perfect sync. He deepened the passionate kiss and we fought over dominance. I let him have all the control. He tasted minty and his lips felt unbelievably soft.

We pulled away after the long and sweet kiss, breathless.

"Woah," we both breathed. We smiled at each other and continued to dance.

I never thought that I would ever kiss my best friend, but I was sure glad that I did.

**...**

**They finally kissed! **

**That was part one of prom, I'll have the next part with them singing and hanging out posted sometime later this week.**

**Please read my story, "Back In My Life"! It's shorter, but it's shaping out quite nicely.**

**Review! :o) **


	6. Today Was A Fairytale

**Woop woop! **

**I am excited about this chapter because James and Sarah are finally together!**

**This is after her fairytale moment with him, and it's kind of mushy...but still a good read!**

**Anyways, read this chapter and let me know what you think, don't be afraid to give me suggestions and stuff. I like to hear your ideas, and I _might_ end up using some of them. :o)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, just Sarah, my OC!**

**...**

Recap:

"Woah," we both breathed. We smiled at each other and continued to dance.

I never thought that I would ever kiss my best friend, but I was sure glad that I did.

...

Sarah's POV:

We kissed. As in James Diamond and Sarah Mitchell kissed...

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" James chuckled as we were slow dancing.

"I guess that I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same," I said staring at his chest and not is eyes.

He tilted my chin up and made me stare into his sparkling eyes. He leaned in for another kiss and this time it was a deeper kiss. It stared out soft, and then he licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gladly let his tongue slip into my mouth and well...

We pulled away from the kiss and I was more speechless than before. This was my second kiss of all time, and it was mind-blowing to me.

"Now you know how I feel," he smiled.

I giggled a little, because it was funny how things could change so quickly. James has been my best friend since Minnesota, he got a recording contract, we're in LA, and now the two best friends are kissing? Hmm...

I looked up at James with a questioning look. "Is Aubrey still here?"

"I told her that she could leave. Her bodyguards weren't very happy, but I managed to get rid of them," he said, smiling afterwards. His pearly white teeth were so perfect.

The slow song ended and we sighed. "I guess we should go perform now," I suggested.

We went to the side of the stage where the other guys were waiting next to Kelly.

They all had big smiles and were turned, talking amongst themselves. When we came up next to them, they all cleared their throats and Carlos said, "Oh hey guys!"

"Hey?" I said suspiciously.

"Where have you two been?" Kendall asked, with a suggestive eyebrow raise. Then the guys all burst out in laughter.

"What?" I asked, getting confused. "What's so funny?"

"We kinda saw you two, erm," Logan said calming down his laughter and clearing his throat, "getting cozy,"

"And what's wrong with that?" James asked, getting irritated. My cheeks turned bright red, but James managed to keep his cool.

Logan's crooked smile returned, and he patted James on the back. "Relax dude. It's cool if she's happy," I gave him an assuring smile, because I was in fact happy.

"Are we going to sing the song, or what?" I asked, switching the subject.

Carlos checked his watch and said, "Let's do this!" running onto the stage.

James placed his hand on the small of my back and lead me up stage.

I took my place at the center microphone, and Kendall spoke to our audience. "We'd like to sing a very special song to all of you prom-goers,"

The music started playing, and Kendall began the song.

"Do you remember the nights we'd

Stay up just laughing

Smiling for hours at everything,"

Then it was James, who stared over at me when he sang.

"Do you remember the nights we

Drove around crazy; in love,"

Carlos and Logan sang the chorus flawlessly, and the audience seemed to love the song.

Then, it was my turn. I stared out into the crowd and saw all of my friends dancing along.

"Do you remember the nights we

Made our way dreaming,

Hoping of being- someone big,

We were so young then,

We were too crazy; in love,"

Logan and Carlos joined me for the extremely well-blended and harmonized chorus.

"When the lights go out,

We'll be safe and sound,

We'll take control of the world,

Like it's all we have to hold on to

And we'll be a dream,"

We all repeated the chorus and James and I did (belting) in the background which gave me goosebumps.

"When the lights go out

(And when the lights go out)

We'll be safe and sound,

(We'll be safe and sound)

We'll take control of the world

Like it's all we have to hold onto,

And we'll be- a dream,"

I finished with the last two words and felt like I was walking on air. James' voice gave me chills, and his eyes...his eyes sparkled so much whenever I looked at him.

The audience clapped and cheered their heads off, and then Gustavo took the mic.

"Big Time Rush and Sarah Mitchell, everyone!"

He actually looked proud of us, as we walked off of the stage and into the audience.

"I'm here to announce the Palm Wood's prom king and queen!" he shouted, followed by cheers from all of the teens. Jo and Camille came up, joining their dates at the side of the stage. "Your soon-to-be-crowned couple is...," he trailed off. "Logan Mitchell and Camille Roberts!"

Everyone clapped, including Kendall and Jo, who still smiled even though they must've been disappointed inside.

I voted for the winning couple. Duh, because Logan is my twin and Camille is my best friend.

The couple went on the stage and got crowned, then they came to the center off the dance floor. They were smiling from ear to ear and looked happier than I'd ever seen them.

I smiled at the lovely couple, and James whispered in my ear, "That could be us next year,"

That sent chills down my spine, as I thought. _What if we don't make it until next year? How the hell is this whole 'relationship' thing supposed to work? _I know for a fact that the longest relationship James has had, lasted a little over a month.

"Could be," I repeated.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

...

Prom was pretty much over after the slow dance between the king and queen.

I congratulated my brother and his girlfriend and left with James. We were still dressed in our formal attire and laying beside the bonfire by the pool; just the two of us. He was slouched on the outdoor sofa, and so was I. My head was lying on his chest, and his head was rested on mine.

"I stay like this forever; just you and me," James said in a silky smooth voice.

"Me too," I said barely above a whisper.

"'Cause the world stops, when I put my arm around ya; around ya. Oh woah, and nothing even matters; nothing even matters," he sang in a soft voice.

A small smile formed on my lips. I looked up at him, and his hazel eyes looked brighter against the light that the bonfire was giving off. He slowly leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"We should probably head back to the apartment," I said lazily, getting up from my seat.

"Nooo," he moaned, grabbing my hand. "I don't want to get up," he chuckled.

I pulled his weight up and he was standing next to me. "Come on," I said leading the way.

He furrowed his eyebrows, and damn did he look cute when he made faces like that...

...

James and I got up to 2J after I dragged him there, but he gave in; just for me.

"Finally you two are back! Care to explain?" my brother said after he opened the door and crossed his arms.

"Explain what?" I said. "Curfew is at midnight and it's only," I grabbed his wrist that has a watch on it, "eleven twenty-six!"

"Relax, I was just trying to act like the parental figure," he said.

"Only you, Logan..." I smiled.

His crooked smile appeared on his face and he said, "Mrs. Knight crashed before we made it home,"

"Well, I'm gonna get changed," I said. "I don't think that I can deal with being in a dress anymore," I said walking away.

"Wait!" James said coming after me. "We need a picture together!" he said picking up the digital camera from the counter.

"I'll take the picture," Logan volunteered. James gladly handed him the small camera and came to my side.

We did a classic prom pose; his arms around my waist, and us both smiling.

The camera flashed and my smile dropped. "I'm changing now!"

...

I ended up changing into a pair of black Nike basketball shorts and a black crew-neck shirt.

I walked out and found the guys hanging out and changed into more comfortable clothes as well.

"Hey Sarah," they all said.

"Hi guys, I think I'm gonna head to bed. I'm beat," I said with droopy eyes. It all hit me at once that I was tired.

I went past the guys and into the bathroom. I swear that I felt James' eyes watching me walk away, which made me smile.

I brushed my teeth and all of that, and went back into the living room/kitchen. I grabbed a water and headed into my room, after telling the guys goodnight.

I went into my room- which was oddly empty. Katie must've fallen asleep in Mrs. Knight's room or something...

I took this as an opportunity to get out my song book and write about today and how I feel about James.

I had to have another song ready by Monday, and it was Sunday tomorrow.

I smiled to myself as I took out a blank sheet of notebook paper.

The song flowed easily from the tip of my pen to the page. James inspired me, and made me feel like I was walking on air. I felt like I was a _lightweight._

After about 20 minutes, I wrote the last line of the song.

There was a soft, barely audible knock at my door. "Come in," I instructed.

That boy with the shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes tip-toed in my room. "Hey," he said with a cute grin. "I was hoping you were still awake,"

"Miss me already?" I teased.

"Kind of, but I really came here to ask you something," he said, which made my heart skip a beat. He took an awkward seat on my bed.

"Ask away," I played it cool.

"So, umm," he started off nervously in a soft voice. "I really don't know if you want to put a label on us or whatever, but would you consider being my girlfriend?"

"I might consider it," I flirted. He gave me a puppy dog face and I "gave in". "Fine! I would love to be your girlfriend, James Diamond,"

"And it's an honor to be your boyfriend, Sarah Mitchell," he smiled leaning in and kissing me softly and briefly.

I giggled a little and there was a comfortable silence for a few minutes. I clicked my pen a couple times and read over my lyrics.

"What's that?" he asked nonchalantly.

"It's a song that I wrote," I mumbled and blushed.

"Could you sing it to me?" he asked with those pleading eyes again...

"It's rough, but," I cleared my voice, "I guess I can try something,"

He smiled from ear to ear, awaiting to hear my song.

I took a deep breath, because singing in front of him was nerve racking. Sure, I sang in front of everyone at prom with ease, but it's different now. He's my boyfriend, and he gives me butterflies. Even though he makes me feel weak in the knees, I also feel comfortable with him. I hated hiding my feelings from myself. Now, I could be true to myself, because everything was out in the open.

He leaned closer to me, reading the sheet of lyrics as I sang:

_"This line is words you said,_  
><em>Have all gone to my head<em>  
><em>I hear angels sing, in your voice<em>  
><em>When you pull me close,<em>  
><em>Feelings I've never known<em>  
><em>They mean everything,<em>  
><em>And leave me no choice<em>

_Light on my heart,_  
><em>Light on my feet,<em>  
><em>Light in your eyes,<em>  
><em>I can't even speak<em>  
><em>Do you even know,<em>  
><em>How you make me weak<em>

_I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say_  
><em>With every word I'm blown away<em>  
><em>You're in control of my heart<em>

_I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break_  
><em>With every move my whole world shakes<em>  
><em>Keep me from falling apart<em>

_Make a promise please_  
><em>You'll always be in reach<em>  
><em>Just incase I need<em>  
><em>You there when I call<em>  
><em>This is all so new<em>  
><em>Seems to good to be true<em>  
><em>Could this really be<em>  
><em>A safe place to fall<em>_  
><em>_Light on my heart,_  
><em>Light on my feet,<em>  
><em>Light in your eyes,<em>  
><em>I can't even speak<em>  
><em>Do you even know,<em>  
><em>How you make me weak<em>  
><em>Oh ohhh<em>

_I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say_  
><em>With every word I'm blown away<em>  
><em>You're in control of my heart<em>

_I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break_  
><em>With every move my whole world shakes<em>  
><em>Keep me from falling apart<em>

_Keep me from falling under in your love_

_It's almost all too much_

_Handle with care_

_Say you'll be there_

_I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say_  
><em>With every word I'm blown away<em>  
><em>You're in control of my heart<em>

_I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break_  
><em>With every move my whole world shakes<em>  
><em>Keep me from falling apart<em>

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling apart,"_

I finished and smiled nervously. I looked upon my boyfriend for approval.

"That," he paused, adding suspense, "is amazing," he sincerely said. His eyes sparkled when he told me this, so I knew that he meant it. He was smiling with his eyes.

"It's kind of how I feel about you," I said, staring at the floor.

"I would hope so," he chuckled. "I won't let you fall apart, I promise," he said grabbing my hand.

"Thank you," I beamed. "I really want us to last," I nodded, looking in his gorgeous eyes.

"Me too," he said, pressing his forehead on mine. We kept our eyes in contact, just sitting there for a while. Then, he closed his eyes and his lips met mine.

He gave me the most passionate kiss, like he meant everything he said. I _knew_ he did.

We broke the kiss and smiled.

"I should let you get to bed," he said, slowly getting up from my bed.

I yawned. "You need to get your sleep too," I said. "We might have to go on a date tomorrow," I said poking him, hinting.

"I'd love to," he winked.

I laughed lightly and yawned again. "G'night,"

"Goodnight," he said, walking towards the door. "I almost forgot," he said.

With that, he came back to my bed side and tucked me in. I shut my eyes and he kissed my forehead. "Sleep tight,"

I could hear his foot steps receding and then my lights went out.

_Today was a fairytale._

**_..._**

**I think that I have most of the ridiculously cheesy stuff out of the way now! :o)**

**I will be writing more soon, I promise.**

**The songs mentioned were:**

**1) We'll Be A Dream - We The Kings featuring Demi Lovato**

**2) Lightweight - Demi Lovato (Check out her new album, it's ahhhmazing!)**

**Also...**

**Please check out my other story, "Back In My Life". I think you'll like it if you like this! It's between Kendall and my other OC, Jade.**

**Review! :D**

**XOXO,**

**RoxyBelle**


End file.
